


Doctor said: It's just a crush

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emergency room, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Junior Prom, Luz is a sweet baby, Perfect Date, Rejection, Romance, Small Blood Mention, Teen Romance, Who could not like you?, cliche promt, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Amity Blight is a centered, perfectly educated person... who just got her foot busted in one of the most stupid ways possible.Now, one leg down and a bunch of pretty self-centered friends, she is forced to sit and look at her Junior Prom, all while thinking of the weird girl she met at the Emergency room.But nigh is young, and there is always something waiting for you when you less expect it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	Doctor said: It's just a crush

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a cool off from my long fics, and yep, it just got bigger and bigger.... so, yeah.  
> Human world Little One-Shot AU.  
> Lumity, Lumity, Lumity!  
> There is a small cut in a part of this but there is no real explanation, anyway, beware of it, please!

# The doctor said: It’s just a Crush.

Amity was sure her day was off to a bad start when she caught fire by passing next to a food truck, her siblings sent her a prank package to her dorm's door and her boss just decided it was a good idea to drop a four-times heavier than a normal mug in her foot!

So yeah, great day.

Now, alone in the emergency room, she considered if her mother was right, and taking a part-time job wasn’t maybe a bit too much for her.

 _Can’t believe I’m thinking of pleasing her…_ Amity thought, shaking her head.

“Miss. Blight?” Someone called, and she looked up. “The doctor will see you now.”

“Thanks,” she said, moving the wheelchair towards the group of curtains destined for her.

She had never liked the emergency room that much, the place was filled with awful dread and horrible accidents… or just some dumbass who couldn’t get their act together and ended up hurting themselves in the worst, most ridiculous, and not plausible way possible.

She had seen a guy who had his head trapped in a laundry basket.

She got into the small area and looked around, there wasn’t anything gross or out of place, she left a small sigh out.

“Good evening!”

Amity would’ve jumped at that, but her then again, her foot was out of service, instead, she turned to look at the person who just decided to give her a mini heart attack. Maybe even give them a few bad words.

She didn’t expect chocolate eyes and one of the most beautiful girls she’d seen to be looking back at her.

“Uh…”

“Weird way of saying ‘hello’. But I get it, nice to meet you!” The girl said, moving to next to her. “Are you here ‘cause a concussion?”

She might as well have. “N-No… I’m… I was… my leg…”

The girl cooked her head to the left with such a child-like expression that Amity felt like screaming would’ve been appropriate, but she was able to catch herself in time. The girl then looked at her legs and she felt a bit self-conscious about her bunny socks.

“Oh, I see,” the girl said, “whelp, at least yours looks reasonable. Mine will get me into a lot of trouble.”

“Yours?”

Amity was faced next with a pretty bad looking burn mark in the side of the other's waist. She felt her cheeks heat up at the view. This girl seemingly had not a self-preservation instinct.

“I was making a cake,” the girl said, getting her white with violet hoody back down along with her undershirt. “Things got messy.”

“…How could you burn yourself _there_ while doing a cake?”

“It involves two rats, a pretty mean cat, my mom’s girlfriend dog, and a bonsai tree.” She smirked, leaning closer. “Wanna know the rest?”

“I…”

“Miss. Blight?” the doctor came in, looking at her, Amity looked back at the old man. “I’m here to check on your leg.”

“Whelp, I guess that’s my cue!” ‘cake girl’ said, moving aside. “Good to see ya, bye!”

And she was gone, leaving Amity with more questions than ever in her head.

“Your friend is pretty energetic,” the doctor said.

“She is not…”

“Let me take a look at that leg, will ya?”

Amity didn’t try to interrupt him again after that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Can’t believe you’ll have to keep that thing for two months, it was just a mug!”

“A pretty big and metallic one!”

Boscha scoffed at her, looking ahead, her perfect dress moving with her.

“Can’t believe you are going to spend your Junior prom sitting as a chaperone,” the redhead said.

Amity sighed, looking away. “I’m OK with it, I didn’t even get a date anyway…”

“Yeah, all school knows about that. Why didn’t you accept Kevin’s invitation?”

“First, he is the jerk who tried to peek into the girls changing room, and second, he is not my type.”

“No guy is your type!”

“Exactly.”

Boscha left her expression fall. “Sorry.”

“Is not like I care.” Amity shrugged. “All school knows by now.”

Boscha didn’t say anything at that, she just looked ahead, her date—if Amity had to choose one of the many people she had danced with—waved at her from the dancefloor.

“Go on,” Amity pushed her _friend_ , “I’ll be OK.”

“You’ll be alone.”

“As I said, I’ll be OK.”

Boscha studied her before nodding and going to the little group she had gone with. Amity looked at the totality of the people in there. Her high school was one full of diversity in many areas, Hexside was known by its great program of integration of work experience in the ways of teaching, the main nine tracks helping in every possible area.

That also made evident the group distinctions.

Near the gardens that waited outside the gym stood the students who had opted for the botanic areas, the ones in biology and animal care where next to the aquarium—rented—wall, the art ones next to the band, the social studies were next to the dancefloor and the chemistry, physics and practical studies were all smashed together on the benches.

No bullies by sports, in a school where everybody was somehow a nerd… yeah, there was bullying, but not the point.

Amity looked at all the groups and thought of it as a bit of a stupid system, she herself was an ace in math, but her mother had told her that the social studies areas and the administration ones were her future, being part of the Bligh corporation actionist and all that.

Most girls at their sixteen were scared of not having a boyfriend or girlfriend, she was scared of messing up the economy.

“I need air…” Amity whispered to herself, getting her clutch, the dress she was wearing made it hard to stand, “Why couldn’t I just wear the short skirt I wanted again?”

Oh, right, her mother.

She walked outside the gym to the main entrance, the cold night air made her shiver a little, but she smiled at it. She loved the cold nights, it was always refreshing.

Amity walked—limped—a bit around the school grounds. She stared for a while at the new building that was being constructed for the next school year. And she felt a rush of emotion at the prospect of being in one of the new classrooms. The teachers had been talking about them, rooms with full A.C. system and with digital boards, realistic models of the human body, and more, so much more!

She was a big nerd, granted.

Amity closed her eyes and moved closer to the school entrance, stopping at the stairs, and looking at the sky. The moon was shining at full force and the stars were so… bright.

“I guess is a plus of having the school on top of a mountain... and next to forest…” she whispered.

The silence of the night was relaxing at its best, the noise from the gym making a pretty neat background sound. She stayed there for a few minutes, just enough for her leg to feel tired of keeping her standing.

Better to turn back.

“What was that?! Are you trying to kill me?!”

She stopped her retreat and looked down the stairs again. Amity saw a girl walking out of the tree line, she was a blonde wearing a tracksuit and a ponytail. Amity couldn’t see much from her place, but she could tell the girl was _raging._

“Zoey, wait!”

Amity saw brunette hair and a pretty nice two pieces dress, the palate skirt and the jacket on top were something to admire, and Amity fount the vision a bit weird… OK, one of the weirdest things she had ever seen someone ever wear.

And it looked surprisingly nice, even if she said so herself.

“No! What the hell is wrong with you?!” the blonde girl stopped ant turned.

“I just wanted to…”

“Annoy me to the end of time?! Well, you nailed it!”

“No! I was just-!”

“I don’t care! You can go _die_ in a hole! I’m out of here!” the blonde took something from her hair and threw it to the other girl, Amity heard a small scream and the other girl covered her face. “I’m so glad you are transferring! I hope I never see your stupid and weird and disgusting face ever again!”

Amity stared all the time, from when the blonde turned again and walked up to a car, getting in and driving away from the place. She managed to react when she saw the other girl bent down and take something from the floor before turning and walking back to the trees.

She looked back at the gym, the whole place illuminated and bright, full of music, and then to the trees, dark and gloomy.

She didn’t understand what she did then, but she did it anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Amity had found useful her sibling knowledge of the woods.

Even with her clutches and the dress, she moved pretty fast around the trees and bushes by using the stupid system Edric and Emira had come up with and for their stupid pranks. The ground was softer in the parts nobody walked. If the ground was solid enough when you taped it, you were good to go.

So she was now in the middle of the woods, chasing a mysterious girl in the middle of her Junior prom.

Her siblings would've loved to hear about that.

 _Just where in the hell…?_ Amity thought, passing next to a tree…

…And she heard a sob.

Amity stopped and stared at nothingness. She heard it again, and then again. She moved slowly towards the sound, stopping next to a pretty thick bush, she moved the leaves aside.

She didn’t expect to see what she found.

Lights, hundreds of small Christmas lights and jars of fireflies, a long mantle on the ground, and Amity stared at the perfectly placed food. Sandwiches, drinks, and even a cake!

That was such a perfect place for…!

…For a date.

“Oh…”

“Who is there?!”

Amity tensed up and looked to the girl, the motion so sudden she lost her balance, falling head on out of her hiding place. She kept herself from screaming by the hit and looked up.

“Are you OK?!” the girl said, reaching for her.

Amity groaned and took her hand. “I’m OK, is just my leg…”

“Leg?” the other said, pulling her up with a single motion.

Heck, she was _strong._

“Uh? You are the one from the emergency room!”

Amity looked at the girl's face and she felt like dying right there and then.

It was the ‘cake girl’!

“Wow, what are you doing here?!” the girl asked, moving her to the mantled and placing her down on a side of it, “With your leg like that, too!”

Amity had been asking herself the same question and she still couldn’t figure out a decent answer.

“What are you wearing anyway? It doesn’t seem like the ideal thing to be on the mountains,” ‘Cake girl’ commented.

Amity scoffed. “As if you are one to talk.”

“I came here with other clothing, so you know. I just changed because I was about to-“

She caught herself on that and stopped, looking down. Amity saw something else at that moment.

Blood.

She moved closer, and finally noticed the cut in the girl's cheek. The events from earlier that night came to her, and she reached for the other girl’s face.

“Are _you_ OK?” she asked.

‘Cake girl’ stared at her wide eye and took a few seconds to nod and pull away from her.

“Yeah, it’s nothing.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“Is a scratch, nothing serious.”

“But-”

“I’m OK, don’t worry!” she cut her off, looking away.

The silence fell between them after that, and Amity looked at her hands.

What was she doing?!

“…And, so… why are you out here?” ‘Cake girl’ asked, “looking like that?”

Amity sighed, looking at her dress, the long skirt was ruined, and the uppercut of the embroidery was messed too.

“My mom is going to kill me…”

“Why?”

Amity looked at ‘Cake girl’ with a frown. “The dress she chose for my Junior prom is ruined, isn’t that enough reason to be mad?!”

“Is your junior prom?! What are you doing here then?!”

Amity looked away. “I wasn’t really having a good time…”

“So you came into the woods? Alone? Hurt?”

“I was worried about some girl who just got hurt and left, OK?!”

Amity glared at this girl and found the most innocent and surprised expression she had ever seen on someone older than seven.

“You… you were worried about _me?”_ she asked.

“….What if I was?”

The girl shook her head. “Nothing, nothing! Is… is just…” she looked down. “Nobody does, ya know… care ‘bout me.”

“Ah?”

The girl looked away and Amity considered if asking further.

“I’m… not really popular,” the girl said before she could say anything,” is the opposite, actually. People tend to avoid me, so… yeah.”

“Oh…”

“I was trying to talk to a girl I like here, our junior prom is tomorrow and I… I’m not going, so I wanted to ask her… before that.”

Amity nodded. “It… didn’t go well,” she whispered and covered her mouth with a hand.

“No, it didn’t.”

Amity wanted to slap herself for that. Really? She couldn’t say anything else?! Great way to go, remind the heartbroken girl the moment they broke her!

“I’m… sorry.”

“It’s OK!” The girl said, looking at the food. “I didn’t have high expectations anyway… I wanted to get it out of my chest, at least, since I won’t see her again, probably.”

“You won’t?” Amity asked, moving a bit.

The girl smiled at her. “No, I’m… I’m actually transferring next year.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah… My old school couldn’t bear with me anymore, and my mom saved enough for the scholar fee… also, her new girlfriend also helped so…”

“Why couldn’t they keep you in your old school?”

She regretted asking when she saw the girl flinch.

“I… I’m a bit hard to handle,” she said, “I tend to go over the top, a lot… my last misstep got a few… snakes going around school… and maybe cost some students… eyebrows.”

Amity nodded. “Sounds like a regular Thursday.”

“Uh?”

“My school, since we are a bit of… specialized? Yeah, well… we have people that make those kinds of problems happen a lot.”

The girl did something Amity didn’t expect—hell, she was using a lot that expression that night!—and laughed.

It was a beautiful sound…

“I’d like to see that…”

“I think you wouldn’t like it.”

“I bet I would.”

“Maybe,” Amity stopped and looked at the girl's eyes. “I’m Amity, by the way.”

“Oh. My. Gosh! We didn’t introduce ourselves!” The girl said after hearing her. “I’m… sorry, sorry, I’m Luz!”

 _Luz…_ Amity thought, smiling. “Nice to meet you, Luz.”

“It’s nice to have a name to your face,” Luz said, “I was thinking about you as just ‘cutie’…”

“I wouldn’t mind that…” Amity whispered.

“What?”

“What?!” she said, looking up, her eyes landed on the cake. “…So, that was the cake you were making.”

Luz's eyes followed her gaze and landed on the pastry. Amity was… impressed, to say the least; the cake was two levels high and was neatly covered with sugar flowers.

“Yeah… I thought of having a date-like moment when I said it all…”

Amity nodded. “I think this is beautiful.”

“Thanks, it took quite a while to get the fireflies though…”

“You caught them all?” Luz nodded, slowly, “that’s amazing!”

“Is not that special-”

“What nonsense are you saying now?” Amity cut her off. “You cooked a full meal, fix a clear in a forest, captured fireflies in jars, baked a cake, and even waited for a full moon to do a date!”

Amity was getting jealous of that stupid girl with just thinking about receiving something like that!

“This is amazing, Luz! Don’t think less of it, or yourself!”

“I…”

Amity felt her cheeks heat up and she was faced with two things she wasn’t really able to handle at the same time. The first was panic, because _hell!_ She had just spilled her thought to a stranger!

And two, Luz was crying.

She stared and opened her mouth, but words wouldn’t come out. Had she done something wrong? Had she offended her somehow?!

“Luz… I’m sorry, I, I didn’t-!”

“No, no…” Luz shook her head. “I’m not… I’m not mad or anything is… is just…” Luz took a shivering breath before looking at her. “Thanks, Amity. I… it’s really nice of you to say that…”

Amity stayed silent and looked down. What was she doing again?

“N…N-No problem…”

“Hey, would you like something to eat?” Luz asked, “I’m… I’m not really that good of a cook but…”

Amity looked at Luz, and she found little red on the girl cinnamon skin, her cheeks and ears were shinning a bit on the color. That made her giggle, her own face was so hot that she could pass out in any second.

“I would love some,” Amity said, “my prom party had only organic food, and while that’s nice, I really want something that can fill me a bit more.”

Luz had smiled, laughed, and passed her a little of everything, and Amity took tentative bites from each thing… just to devour all in her plate with the less lady-like manners she had used in her life!

Luz wasn’t a good cook? To hell with the idiot who said that!

They laughed, ate, and talked. Amity talked to Luz about her classes, about the stupid rules she had to follow because of her mom, and also how much she liked reading.

Luz was also a fan of her favorite book series.

Amity heard Luz talk, she told her about so many things she hadn’t heard in years. Luz loved drawing, she had made her dress herself, she also made make-up with her mom, and she was an avid fanfiction writer. Amity also heard of her mom, she was a nurse, and her new girlfriend was the owner of an antique shop.

“Am I talking too much?” Luz asked in the middle of a story of King—Eda’s, her mom’s girlfriend dog—stealing a steak. “people say I tend to talk too much and that I’m annoying ‘cause of it…”

 _I’m gonna murder anyone who said that_. Amity thought, shaking her head. “No, you aren’t annoying at all… I, I like hearing you talk.”

Luz smiled, playing with her fingers. “T-Thanks...”

 _Cute, cute, cute!_ Amity fought her thoughts and looked at her own hands.

“I…I’m happy,” Luz whispered, “thanks, for coming here, after me.”

“Luz…?”

“I was pretty depressed, to tell you the truth.” Luz moved a bit closer to her. “I… I was expecting Zoey's rejection, but I thought it wouldn’t be so… harsh.”

“Luz... you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t-“

“Is OK, I… I need to get it out,” Luz said, smiling at her. “I liked her for a long time and she… she wasn’t kind to me, but she wasn’t bad neither, so I thought maybe she wouldn’t treat me like… like garbage, or like a freak. I’m used to it but I thought that maybe she… she wouldn’t see me the way she did…”

Luz got her hand to the breast pocket of her jacket, taking out a hairpin. Amity saw the object, it was perfect ‘Z’ inside what seemed to be a star.

“I made this for her, two years ago, but… but she didn’t know it was from me until… until tonight.” Luz sighed. “She thought someone else gave it to her… so she used all the time… and I thought… I misunderstood.”

“Oh… Luz…”

“She didn’t like me back, I get that, but she looked at me like… like I was something so horrible… I know I’m not that pretty, and that I’m hard to deal with, I know I’m probably bad… but I never thought… never wanted to accept I was that disgusting…”

Amity moved really fast—for someone with an immobilized leg—and wrapped her arms around Luz.

She had known the girl for what? Two hours? Less?

Fuck that Zoey girl.

Luz had proven to be a golden girl, and Amity wasn’t leaving her think she was less than perfect.

“Luz, you aren’t disgusting!” Amity said, tightening her grip. “You are by far the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I’ve only known you for less than six hours!”

“Yeah, just have a bit more time and you’ll get tired of me…”

“I would never do that!” Amity rushed to say and pulled apart just enough for Luz to look into her eyes. “I’ll never get tired of you! You hear me? Never! You are amazing, talented, and… and so, so beautiful!” she finally said, looking away.

What. Was. She. Saying?!

“I… I mean…”

“…You should be careful with that sweet talk,” Luz said, making Amity look at her.

She was smiling.

Luz leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. “Or I could end falling for you,” Luz whispered.

Amity blushed to the point of her ears and opened her mouth to say something, anything!

But the words were taken from her.

“Amity!” Someone shouted at the distance.

Luz looked at her, and Amity would give anything, _anything_ , for the people who came for her to disappear at that moment!

Sadly, bargain with the universe was not an option.

“Amity!” the bushes moved and a redhead came by, locking her gaze with hers. “Amity, you are-! What are you doing?”

“Boscha…” Amity groaned, pulling away from Luz.

Boscha looked at her, then to the place, and lastly to Luz. “Am I… Did I interrupt something?”

 _Yes!_ Amity wanted to scream, but bit her lip, stopping herself.

“No, sorry for taking her away,” Luz said, standing up and walking up to Boscha. “She was helping me for a bit.”

“Helping you?” Boscha asked, crossing her arms. “With what?”

“I got rejected today,” Luz said, and it was so carefree and natural that Amity doubted she was the same girl that was about to cry in her arms seconds before. “Amity here came to cheer me up, and I gave her some of the food I had left as thanks.”

Boscha smirked. “You made all this just to get rejected? Lame!”

“Boscha!” Amity shouted and the redhead looked at her. “Stop it.”

“Why? Is lame,” Boscha moved past Luz and got down next to her, raising her to her feet, er, foot. “Hey, you should go back, your siblings came for you… wow, what happened to your dress?”

Amity was back to reality with those words. The magic in the air she had experienced when alone with Luz long gone.

She had to go back now.

“I’m sorry Luz, I… I gotta go,” Amity said, receiving the clutches from Boscha.

Luz shook her head and smiled at her. “Nah, I get it, thanks for staying with me, I think I can go back home now.”

“You better, this is private property,” Boscha said, advancing.

Amity scoffed. “Don’t listen to her, she just likes to be mean.”

“Hey, as I said, I’m used to it,” Luz replied.

Amity saw her moved and bent down, taking a big piece of the cake with a beautiful white rose, placing it on a cardboard plate and then into a bag, she then moved to her, tying the ends of the bag to her arm.

“Just so you can taste it later,” Luz said, “thank you, really, Amity… Can...? Can I see you again?”

Amity smiled at Luz and nodded. “I would love to, we could meet at the library and go somewhere from there.”

“I would love that!” Luz practically sang the words. “Saturday at three works for you?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Amity had to go after that, her sibling waiting for her on the street that separated Hexside from the tree line, both of them rushed at her and checked every single aspect of her attired. Emira lectured her for being reckless while Edric practically cried over her ruined dress.

And they both did cry over her safety…

When Amity got back home, and she was out her stupid dress, she sat on her bed, looking at the photos Boscha just posted of the prom. All the photos were like a magazine, not perfect, or amazing, just… lifeless, all a setup.

Amity left the social media and looked at the cake in her night table, the rose had miraculously survived her way back to the street and Emira’s driving. She opened her calendar and set the date to see Luz again, before taking the cake and tasting it.

It was deliciously sweet.

.

.

.

Her sibling poked their heads inside her room when she took a second bite.

“Hey, Baby sis…” Emira said.

Edric followed. “That cake looks so good…”

“I’m not giving you any,” Amity said, taking another bite.

“Why?!” The twins screamed together.

And Amity enjoyed her desert even more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I just rushed this since hell, I finished something and felt like publishing it.  
> Not planning on a second part, but let me know if you would like it in the comments.  
> Thanks to all of you for reading, I love hearing your opinions and please tell me if you see something I could improve, be it my writing of my English.  
> Love ya all.  
> G.U out, peace~  
> Hasta pronto!


End file.
